The Game Beneath the Lake
by The Ultimate Otaku
Summary: Blaise Zabini desperately wants Draco Malfoy, but Draco is an absolute tease. When Blaise gets a chance to be alone with Draco, he grabs his window of opportunity. Desperately need feedback from B/D fans! TWOSHOT.
1. Chapter 1

_Apologies for the stupid title. This fic was tough and fun to write. Sometimes I think these two are almost *too* easy to put together, and that's why I want to write another, longer fic with more conflict. I admit this one is somewhat plot-less. Please tell me what you think! I really need some input, especially from Blaise/Draco fans. _

**THE GAME BENEATH THE LAKE**

A Harry Potter fanfic

by The Ultimate Otaku

_CHAPTER ONE_

Blaise was sick of playing around. He hated it. It had been two weeks, and he was used to getting what he wanted quicker than that.

Draco was by far the most infuriating thing Blaise had ever wanted. He _loved_ playing around. For weeks he had pretended he was too busy to even sit in the common room in the evening. He couldn't play a game of chess, because he had an essay for McGonagall. He couldn't meet Blaise after dinner, because he had to talk to Snape. He couldn't have Blaise help him practice for the next Quidditch match, even though he wanted to, because he had to send an Owl to his father.

Blaise was so damn sick of hearing what Draco Malfoy could not do. He knew Draco wanted him, and he wanted Draco. Why draw it out? Why tease him?

But that was just it. The Malfoy lived to tease. He loved to bother people. That was why he would throw insults at everyone, especially Gryffindors, making sure to say something to Weasley, who always got most angry. It was why he let Pansy squirm all over him one day, and shut her out the next. It was why he wouldn't tell Blaise the new password, until Blaise kissed him, even though he knew Blaise was having a horrible day, and then when his kiss was so good that Blaise wanted more, he said the password and left.

Very few people knew just how childish Draco Malfoy was. It was probably the reason he infuriated his father, and the reason Pansy hadn't forcibly consummated some dreamy marraige with him. He was as slippery as a snake, and he knew it, and he fucking _loved it._

It wasn't that he always teased, or always bothered Blaise with torturous smirks and kisses. No. There were moments when they would sit together and talk, and Blaise would listen to Draco's anger and, once or twice, even his fears. And then there were the moments they caught alone, in the Sixth Year Dormitory, when Draco would kiss Blaise and practically lie on top of him on his bed, and Blaise would know, _he wants me._

Why did Draco prolong the time until he got what he wanted? He was just as impatient as Blaise. He whined if he didn't get what he wanted. He got angry a lot faster than Blaise ever did. But he enjoyed playing with Blaise far too much. He wanted to see, Blaise supposed, how long it would take the famous Zabini cool to break and shatter.

Well, today was it. Blaise wasn't going to stand for it anymore.

He hissed the password and slipped into the dark cavernous halls of the Slytherin common room. It was dinner, and he was angry because Draco had been absent with no explanation. He was sick of Draco's ploys to bother and tease him, and he wanted Draco to be in front of him, right now.

He was a little surprised when he actually got his wish. The blonde Slytherin was sitting in one of those high-backed chairs. He had pulled it close to one of the common room's only windows, which looked deep into the murks of the lake. In the green lights of the low-ceilinged room, his pale face looked a little eerie. But he was relaxed in sleep, a book fallen from his hand. It was almost funny to see the Malfoy so serene in sleep, because it was different from that mask of calm he put on for others. He looked almost sweet. _Almost._

Blaise slipped to sit on the window seat and stared down at Draco. Here was his chance, right here. They were alone. Draco was asleep, and would be caught off guard. He was sixteen now, but his long, lithe body was still a head shorter than Blaise. Then again, most people were shorter than Blaise.

Draco had stopped wearing his hair slicked back a long time ago, and he let his pale, pale blonde locks grow a little over winter break. He was all light, with golden lashes, and pale brows to match his hair. His lips were almost girlish in shape, but narrow, and light like the rest of him. But Blaise knew that Draco, childish as he could be, had a dark side most certainly. You couldn't live in the Malfoy household with that cold snake for a father and not be a little cruel.

Blaise let his gaze trail down to watch the fall and rise of Draco's chest. The Slytherin was an utter traditionalist and wore no Muggle clothes beneath his robes, except for boxer shorts. Blaise had found this out only through continued and long scrutiny of the Malfoy, back before he had pulled himself from his shadows to come and get what he wanted. Merlin that had been a long time ago, and he still didn't have Draco!

Well, no more waiting. Blaise got up and settled himself down in Draco's lap. He knees were tight against the chair, and he was far too tall for this awkward position. He took Draco's hands in his, and had a second more of watching Draco sleep, before the blonde awoke with a start.

"Rrrh! Blaise! What the hell?"

Draco pushed his body up against Blaise's heavier, larger one, and tried to yank his wrists from the firm hold Blaise had on them. But Blaise had always been physically stronger. Draco shoved his hands against Blaise's chest then, hissing, "Get off me!"

Blaise smirked at the cold blue eyes that were glaring at him. He gripped Draco's wrists tighter in his hands, and squirmed his way further in Draco's lap. In the window, he could see their reflection: his tall, dark form dominated the small blonde in the chair, and when he leaned to kiss Draco, his black curls brushed against Draco's pale cheek. He had let it grow long because when it was short, it was impossible to deal with. It fluffed out around his head too much, and tangled. Dean Thomas could shove his cornrow style up his ass, Blaise wouldn't do it.

"Draco," Blaise murmured, "I've come to take what I want. Enough teasing."

Draco glared at Blaise for few moments, but then his bluster faded quickly as it always did. Instead, he smirked, and throwing his head back he said, "I knew it. I've driven you to the brink."

Blaise laughed. "No. I'm beyond the brink at this point."

He leaned in to attack Draco's neck, knowing that was a weak area. When his lips touched that pale skin, Draco bit back some sound. So easy. Blaise feathered kisses up and down, right and left over Draco's neck. When he began to lick and suck at a spot just below Draco's ear, he earned a strangled moan from his prey.

From there, he moved up to Draco's ear, and for every thrust of his tongue earned a gasp. When he used his teeth, Draco's fingers clasped the back of his shirt harder. "Blaise," he gasped, "You're too good at the art of seduction. You must have learned it from your mum."

Blaise smiled against Draco's cheek. Draco loved to throw a barb someone's way if he thought it would get them to defend instead of attack. Whenever he said something so stupid and easy like this though, it meant he was vulnerable.

Saying nothing, Blaise pressed his advantage. Taking Draco's jaw in one hand he forced Draco to tilt his head up so he could kiss him. He started slow, licking over those pale lips, biting Draco's bottom lip and sucking on it. Mmm. It wasn't often he got to kiss Draco however he wanted; the Malfoy usually dictated and calculated the situation so he'd leave Blaise wanting.

Not this time. Blaise pushed his way into Draco's mouth forcibly, and at the same time he took Draco's hands from where they were on his back, and held them in his lap instead. You never knew if Draco was secretly trying to grab his wand. He licked into Draco long and slow, moaning when Draco's tongue met his. They glided together a moment, and then Blaise couldn't be slow any longer.

He nipped at Draco's bottom lip, and began to push his tongue harder in Draco's mouth. At the same time he scrabbled with Draco's wrists to try to get them held in one hand, so that with his other, he could get the long robe off of Draco.

It didn't work, because Draco distracted him. He had gotten one hand free and slid it between two buttons of Blaise's shirt, effectively ripping a hole, and was playing with a hard nipple, brushing over it slowly with his thumb.

"I don't think so," Blaise growled. He pulled Draco's hand off of him, good as it was, and stood up from the chair. Next ensued a struggle as Blaise tried to get the robe off of Draco, while Draco tried to keep it on. The smirk became a smile that was all over Draco's face and in his eyes, so Blaise knew he was enjoying this. Too much.

He squirmed out of Blaise's hold again, even though Blaise had an arm around his waist, and was about to grab his wand or shimmy over the arm of the chair, when Blaise leaned in. He crunched Draco's wrists in his, hearing the other boy hiss in pain, and then with his free hand, pulled Draco up to stand in front of him. Draco's back was to him, and he tried endlessly to get his wrists out of Blaise's grip, with no effect.

"Damn you and your stupid games," Blaise growled. He leaned in for the move he knew would make Draco stop struggling, which he'd only been able to try once before. Adjusting his grip to hold Draco's wrists and the back of his robes, he used his other to shove Draco's lengthened hair aside. The pale blonde hair looked so pretty against his dark skin.

He pressed his mouth to the back of Draco's neck, and slithered his tongue slowly across it, purposely stopping to suck and kiss.

Immediately a groan tore itself from Draco, and he leaned back into the touch of Blaise's mouth. "Blaise," he gasped, "Mmm."

Blaise kept his assault strong, licking harder, longer, using his teeth. That got a whimper. Already Draco was leaning back into Blaise's body. He trembled as Blaise's teeth bit hard enough to bleed, and then sucked the blood away, and then licked over the wound.

"Mmmph. You...know me too well, Blaise," Draco's voice had gone husky. God he sounded good. Blaise wondered if he could feel the heat of Blaise's arousal against him. If he pulled Draco back and down, he would have the Slytherin ensconced in his lap. It sounded good. He wanted that tight ass against his cock.

He sucked over Draco's tender skin, licking, kissing, and then in one move he pulled them down to the floor. When Draco's hands slipped free from his grip and pressed down over Blaise's thighs, Blaise knew Draco was in the battle again. Damn.

The blonde squirmed out of Blaise's hold in one abrupt turn, and then with a devilish smirk on his face, he straddled Blaise. Leaning down, he brushed a hand down Blaise's chest, saying, "What should I do to you?"

He was having way too much fun now. Fuck him. Blaise alternated from watching Draco's face to watching his hand travel down Blaise's shirt, unbuttoning it. Well, that was fine with Blaise. But these things never ended as Blaise wanted them. He would be hard and naked with no Draco, most likely, if he let this keep up.

Draco was rubbing his fingertips against Blaise's skin every time he unbuttoned a new section. When it was all done, he leaned down and began to suck and nibble over Blaise's chest. He bit over Blaise's nipples with his teeth, eliciting moans, and rolled the hard, dark nubs between two fingers.

"I have some suggestions," Blaise moaned, "as to what you should do to me."

Draco didn't seem to really hear what Blaise said at first. He lifted his head from ministering torture to Blaise. His lips were moistened, and he licked them, knowing Blaise was watching. Those blue eyes flashed with triumphant silver glints. Draco's hair was mussed from all their rumble and tumble, half in his eyes, blonde strands stuck to his neck in sweat. Blaise could feel that Draco was aroused, too, and wanted nothing more than to fuck him. Or be fucked. He had never quite decided which he would enjoy more.

"I knew you would," Draco whispered with a smirk.

To encourage him, Blaise pushed his hips up against Draco, and the move brought a groan from them both as sensitive flesh realized only a few layers of cloth separated them. Blaise wanted Draco in nothing right this second.

When Draco scraped his fingernails down Blaise's chest to his belly, and that lovely mouth sucked all over, Blaise forgot that he was powerful, stronger, bigger, and that Draco didn't seem to have his wand. He groaned, shuddering against the blonde, and when Draco's hand moved over the tent in his trousers he moaned a something that might have even been please.

The blonde was wild then, rubbing his hand hard, _hard_ like he knew Blaise liked it, over the bulge in Blaise's trousers. Then he stopped, abruptly, horribly, and he simply played his fingertips over Blaise's thighs.

Blaise was panting in anger and in lust. Damn Malfoy. Was he scared? Did he love to tease that much? This was out of hand. Blaise wasn't going to stand for this.

He undid his belt with expert, fast, familiar motions, and shoved his trousers down to his knees, boxers and all. He wanted to shove Draco around more, to vent his anger, but he knew that would only affront Draco's tender, stupid ego and get him nothing. Draco liked to think he was in control. So Blaise would let him.

It was almost funny to see how Draco's mood changed when he saw Blaise's cock. He hadn't seen it before. All the teasing shot out of him and his face flushed a brilliant pink. Blaise watched as that pink spread down Draco's neck to disappear into his robes. Mmm. He quite liked that.

Draco couldn't seem to stop licking his lips. He licked them five thousand times, it seemed, before placing his hands on Blaise's bare thighs. They were warm and small against Blaise. Blaise wanted to move higher. He arched his hips into the air, encouraging, and it seemed to be the right move.

Suddenly Draco was leaning forward, down, and with a growl that came from deep in his chest, he put his mouth against Blaise's cock. First it was a just a light kiss, a brush of smooth lips, then it was full-on with tongue, sudden and hungry. Fuck it felt good! Blaise pushed up against that delicious, smooth, wet muscle, which bathed his cock in long, hard licks. Pleasure thrummed through his cock and shot to spread through his body.

He knew he grabbed Draco's hair hard in his hands, when the Malfoy heir started to make his licks short and move up, up to the head of his cock. It wasn't only that, but also the way Draco panted, and moaned, and the way his short fingernails dug into Blaise's thighs. He was loud and messy, but he used his teeth, too, and he so clearly wanted it. It was the hungry moans and the murmur of "Blaise, you're beautiful," that made Blaise feel fulfilled. He had only ever wanted Draco like this - crazy and hard and wanting him.

Draco was wild with it, and when he reached the head, he suckled it in his mouth. He made it slow and long. He swirled his tongue around. He nibbled with his teeth to the rhythm of Blaise's moans. When Blaise began to thrust, and his hands fisted in Draco's hair so hard it must hurt, Draco paused, and then slid his mouth off of Blaise.

What? Blaise opened his eyes. His cock was so hard, he felt so full and tight and good, and now Draco stopped? Was he scared? Was he teasing again? Blaise didn't know which would be worse. He wasn't sure what to do to counteract either one. He was so close now. Merlin!

He forced his mouth to open, and licked his lips. His cock was pounding with the remembered pleasure of moments ago, and his body was so full of pleasure and desire. This was so good. He hadn't felt this good with anyone he'd wanted before. Draco was good.

So he took the vulnerable side. He couldn't really be fierce in this moment; he just wanted it. Right. Fucking. Now.

A whimper broke from his lips as Draco kissed the head briefly. "Please," Blaise begged, "Oh please..."

It was humiliating, but he couldn't help it. When he got this far along the course, he was a weakling, because he just wanted to be fulfilled. It was something his previous lover (although Draco wasn't his lover - yet!) had commented on. "You're so fierce, and then you're all mush," he'd said.

The answer to Blaise's plea came low and quiet, so quiet Blaise almost didn't hear it. "And what if I don't?"

Blaise lifted his head. Beyond the curtain of hair which Draco shook out of his eye with one flick of his head, those blue eyes were glowing. They were self-satisfied. They matched the smirk on his lips. Draco's expression burned with triumph. He had Blaise right where he wanted him and could do anything now.

Anger burned its way back into Blaise in one hot rush. Merlin! After all this, with his own cock probably begging fuck give me something now at this point, Draco was being a tease again? No. This was ridiculous now. Fuck him!

With anger giving him strength he hadn't had a second ago, Blaise leaped back onto his feet and grabbed Draco around the waist. He whirled Draco over his shoulder, and marched up to their dormitory, growling, "This is what I'll do."

__

_More soon! _

_Please tell me what you think. I have very rarely written Blaise, and it's been a while since I've written anything HP. I really need feedback!_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE GAME BENEATH THE LAKE**

by The Ultimate Otaku

CHAPTER TWO

_With anger giving him strength he hadn't had a second ago, Blaise leapt back onto his feet and grabbed Draco around the waist. He whirled Draco over his shoulder, and marched up to their dormitory, growling, "This is what I'll do."_

He heard the satisfying clank as Draco's wand - so it had been there! He'd wanted it to get this far along, then! - fell from his sleeve when Blaise threw Draco onto his shoulder. His steady long strides brought them quickly to the door of their dormitory, and Blaise slammed it open. He shut it, locked it with a whispered spell, tossed his wand far away where Draco couldn't use it to overpower him, and tossed the blonde roughly onto his bed.

Then, because he wanted to put Draco in an even more vulnerable place, as punishment for all that teasing, Blaise took hold of the hem of Draco's robe and pulled it off of Draco in one smooth move. Draco seemed too surprised by it all to even stop it.

When he saw Blaise looking at him though, he stretched his body out along the bed, murmuring, "So? Now you get to see what you've been waiting for so long." A self-satisfied, cheeky smirk turned up one side of his mouth.

_Yes, Draco,_ Blaise wanted to sigh. _You are beautiful._ But he didn't want to give Draco the satisfaction. Still, he couldn't help drinking in the sight...

Draco had a lean body, pale with golden hair on his chest and a fine line of it leading down to the only scrap of clothing he had left on him. He wasn't very muscular but he was toned, from practicing at home for Quidditch, perhaps. He had long, slender hands with delicate bones. His thighs were strong, and the jut of his hips was seductive. He lay open before Blaise, his arms behind his head, basking in his own damn beautiful glory. What a little shit.

And his cock was hard, thrusting from the green (of course) of his boxers in a delightful bulge. Blaise began to notice, as he stared, that in fact Draco's gaze was on him, too. In particular, his gaze lingered over Blaise's cock. Mmm. He wanted it.

Blaise scrambled onto the bed and pushed himself over Draco before any more teasing bullshit could start up. When his cock brushed over the tent in Draco's boxers, a shudder of pleasure ran all the way through Draco, and it was beautiful to watch. He parted his lips, gasping, and Blaise wanted to hear him say it.

"Say it," he growled. "What you want. I know you want it." He rubbed his cock over Draco again for emphasis, and Draco moaned.

"I can't decide," Draco whispered, and Blaise laughed.

He watched those blue eyes stare him down, as he pulled the boxers off of Draco in one smooth movement. For a moment he let his gaze take in the flushed head, the width and length of it, but then he couldn't wait any longer. With a groan, he licked a long trail up Draco's cock.

"Fuck," Draco breathed, and it was this beautiful wanting whimper that spilled out of him. He pushed up against Blaise's tongue, and Blaise gave him more. He licked long and slow at first, agonizing. He listened to the whimpers in almost every one of Draco's breaths and felt his cock twitch in desire. He gripped Draco's thighs hard and inhaled the scents of Draco's body. Against his tongue, against his lips, Draco's cock was deliciously firm and his skin was soft.

Blaise traced veins up and down, and he licked over the balls. He groaned as Draco pushed up harder against him. He couldn't wait much longer. So he moved up then, up to the head, and lapped over it with his tongue first.

A low keening sound came from Draco. He bucked up against Blaise, and his hands grappled hard over Blaise's shoulders, in his hair, scraped bloody stinging marks over his neck. Mmm that was good. Blaise paused, just to drive Draco crazy.

"Blaise," Draco groaned, "Please. I didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean what?"

"The stupid -" Draco gasped as Blaise gave him one tiny lick and then retreated. "The, the teasing and shit. I -" He swore as another tiny lick came. "I didn't realize how...how good it would be to stop teasing. Like this, I mean..."

His 'n' became a long, drawn out sound, as Blaise took the head of Draco's cock in his mouth and sucked vigorously. Draco became a mess of sounds and thrashing, shoving up against Blaise, crying out his name. Blaise hoped everyone stayed at dinner a long time. He was nowhere near done with Draco yet.

Then he was taking Draco in, all of his beautiful delicious cock. He was sucking hard and playing with the slit at the tip, and then sucking the whole length in again. He was groaning, whimpering with Draco, and he knew his hands on Draco's hips would leave bruises. When he ran his tongue along the underside, Draco swore, and then powerful hips thrust up and down over and over, and Blaise gloried in the taste of Draco in his mouth and the feel of Draco mad with lust, mad over wanting him.

They rose into orgasm together, and Blaise drank in Draco's seed greedily, moaning wantonly, before coming with a hard shudder.

They lay back against the bed, panting to catch their breaths.

After a while, Draco said, "Blaise...Next time, I won't make it take this long for us to get in your bed."

Blaise laughed. He knew it was the closest to an apology he'd get from Draco.

"Good," he replied. "But we're not done yet."

He clambered over Draco then, and kissed his belly, and trailed little kisses down Draco's cock, and then down his thighs. He could hear Draco's breathing go ragged, and the other Slytherin said, "It's funny...how quickly..."

"How easy you are?" Blaise mumbled from creating a hickey on Draco's thigh.

Draco growled. "No! That's not what I was going to say."

"Mmmhmm." Blaise made sure the hickey was in a spot where it would grate on Draco's nerves and rub against his robes. He wouldn't be able to forget this, or how much he'd wanted and begged for it, anytime soon. He would want Blaise again soon, after this.

Blaise pushed Draco over then, to lie on his belly. He ignored the blonde's protests, and dove in to savor the Slytherin's tight, pert little ass that he never got to even see the shape of, beneath robes. He licked over the soft skin, moaning low in his throat. He'd wanted this for too long.

Beneath him, Draco was growling something about being manhandled. He was whining. When he shoved up against Blaise, upsetting the position, Blaise only took advantage of it. First, he gave a hard bite to one cheek, earning an upset yelp, then with his thumbs he parted his way, and thrust his tongue deep into the crevice.

The effect was that Draco shut up, and his loud breathing filled the air. When Blaise pushed in deeper, harder, Draco pushed back. He wanted more. Blaise could feel Draco's entire body trembling. He gripped the boy's hips to help him steady. He licked into Draco deeper, swirling and thrusting his tongue. A high, pleading whimper came from Draco, and he gasped, "Please..."

Blaise licked in once more, and then pulled away. He inserted two wet fingers in next, and that got a please almost right away, which turned into a growl as Blaise thrusted them harder in. The third finger had Draco groaning and shaking, and he wanted it so bad that it made Blaise's heart drumbeat loudly in his head and his cock was hard and ready quicker than he'd expected. He teased the slit of his own cock, hissing at the twinges of pleasure it brought, and then he teased Draco's, pumping it at the same time as he shoved and scissored his wet, wet fingers inside Draco.

"Blaise!" Draco choked out. "Stop teasing me..mmph...p-please, Blaise."

Blaise pushed his face against those sweet, warm firm cheeks, and purposely sucked over the skin before answering. "Please? Draco Malfoy says please? Mm. I thought I'd never see the day. Say it again."

He could almost hear Draco roll his eyes, and then the blonde said, "Please, Blaise. Really."

Blaise sat up, and brushed his cock over the soft skin of Draco's ass. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

A moan was his answer. He rubbed his cock over Draco's buttocks again, and more moans came. Alright. Finally!

With his own moan, Blaise slipped his cock into the wet core of Draco's hole. It was hot. It was tight. He moaned, settling himself more firmly and deeper in Draco, and the blonde groaned. He whispered Blaise's name, and shifted against him. Merlin he wanted it; his body held Blaise harder, clenching, sending ripples of pleasure through Blaise.

Blaise pulled out, slow, and then pushed in hard. Mmm. Draco was so hot and good. He was making noise already. When Blaise began to thrust in with a rhythm, Draco grabbed the sheets, gasping. Blaise enjoyed the sounds, the way Draco's hold was so tight on him, the tremble of Draco's thighs, the surge of pleasure in his body.

He began to thrust harder, moaning. He leaned over Draco, and pressed his hands over Draco's smaller ones. Draco murmured his name. His thrusts became faster and more powerful, and Draco was loving it, shoving up against Blaise, groaning. When Blaise licked at the back of Draco's neck, that beautifully sensitive spot, he got a shudder and a whimper. So he did it again, and again, thrusting into Draco harder. He wanted to have him against a wall. He wanted to be violent and crazy. He had waited for this for so damn long!

Easily, he picked up Draco, and pushed him against the headboard. The Malfoy didn't seem to mind the roughness. His hands grasped the rim of the board, his cheek pressed up against the carved wood. Blaise enjoyed the flush he could see on the half of Draco's face that was revealed to him. He began to thrust in fast, and now Draco was bouncing against him. Skin slapped skin, and Draco was making these beautiful noises, high and animal. He had a sound for almost every thrust.

Blaise held Draco's hip with one hand, and with his other he caressed Draco's cheek, played with his hair. He kissed the back of Draco's neck again, and slowed the pace. He felt so high right now, rising up and up, like flying. Pleasure was tight in his belly, thrusting into every part of him. His cock was caressed and sucked in by Draco's body, and those strong hips pushed back against him.

He let his fingers play with Draco's cock. Teasing, he trailed his fingertips ever so lightly up the length of Draco's cock. Whimper. He teased the slit again, and got an animal groan. He squeezed the tight balls, while pounding deep into Draco in one quick slide. He could tell that hit the spot, for the way Draco's body became like putty in his hands. He thrust deep in again, harder, faster. Draco was jerking back and forth against him erratically. Those beautiful hands were pressed hard against the headboard and the wall behind it.

Blaise pressed his hands over Draco's again, and thrusted with all his strength, in and in and inininin "Blaise!" oh god it was rushing rushing at him now, he was pulled into a deep spiral, he was slamming home into Draco's delicious core and his name was in the air and he cried out Draco's name, too, and then slammed home one more time and came hard, bursting deep inside.

His hand moved around to slide over Draco's belly, and as he fell back against the bed with a bounce, he tasted the come on his fingers with tiny licks. Draco fell back against him with a jolt, and Blaise rolled him over so they were chest to chest.

The blonde watched Blaise tasting him, tasting his come, and murmured, "If I weren't done, that would make me want to start something up right now."

Blaise licked the last from his fingers, and then smiled up at Draco. "Next time."

~ The End

Please, give me input! I haven't written this pairing in years.


End file.
